Cult of the Scarlet Marker
The Cult of the Scarlet Marker sometimes called Scarletoloy '''or '''Scarletism, is a new religion based off of the "Marker" (known officially as The Rock of Uluru) a reddish, or scarlet colored alien object and the Scarlet Bible. History Currently the religion or sect of the culture of Earth is centered around 'convergence' with the Marker, and to spread the word of their prophet, Cornelius Schultz. Schultz claims he has spoken to the marker and through that learned alleged orders given by it. After the release of Cornelius Schultz from Yulura, the main base for the global task force investigating the incident, he managed to convert several soldiers of mostly aborigines decent. Schultz is currently attempting to spread the "word" of the Marker among Australians, mostly Aborigines. He has since stated he wishes to create a "Scarletarian State" in the middle of the Australian continent, much to the humor of the Australian and foreign governments. Schultz, in an official release, stated as well that he knows he cannot convert Christians of Muslims to his new-found religion, and that he will focus on Atheists or Agnostics. A small satellite sect has formed in the primitive African heartlands, with an alleged membership of twenty thousand people. In recent years, it has asked the Hurian Federation for permission to expand into it territories, its struggle for expansion has meet hardship in Everett and Texas, but with the Australian Acquirement of Western United States, its size has doubled on the West Coast. Churches When at large, the church must be maintained around the lowest it should be in cost wise, so that the benifit would lead only to the poor and down trod. Churches must have a graveyard, or crypt, and must be able to provide food and shelter daily for the poor, the main gathering must be clean, and all entering must wear white robes and must wash themselves before entering the chapel. Shards Shards from the marker are placed inside an alter in the church, and noted from Cornelius, that the Marker gave him seventy shards and is able to grow more, which he hood at the bottom of Uluru and gave it to his 10 apostles. The shards must be gloried and kissed, and during the Scarlet Communion, must place bread at the bottom of the shard and distribute them to the populace, to abosord its benefits. Being the main source for religious worship, it's importance of having shards inside of an church has become the source of several debates in nations across the west, over the issue of radioactivity, while any radioactive device or mineral is harmful, the Scarlet Church has declared the stones to be harmless. Altar The altar is the situated at the center of the chapel, or church, and all chairs benches must be positioned to praise the shard, for its seen as a shard of God, and thus God itself. Statues, are allowed to be built, but are forbidden to be worshiped, but it's not uncommon for churches to have statues holding it's shard. Known Churches Australia *Church of The Scarlet Rock, Alice Springs *Saint Shultz Scarlet Church, Sydney *Church of the Scarlet Marker, Sydney *Church of Scarlet's & Saints, Uluru *Scarletarian Church of Allied States, Los Angeles Scandinavia *Saint Cornelius Scarletarian Church, Oslo Great Britain *Church of Uluru, London Union of Everett *Saint Alexander's Scarletarian Church, New York *Angele & Saint's Scarletarian Church, Indianapolis Leadership & Saint's Leadership The main court controlling the Scarletarian Church is located at Church of Scarlet's & Saints, Uluru. Leadership is currently comprised of the 9 of 10 Shultz Apostles. *Clair (America) *Thomas (American) *James (English) *Daniel (Native Maoi) *Jullia (Australian Japanese) *Maxwell (French) *Jacob (South African) *Devin (Guyana) *Yuri (Russian) *Alexander - *Deceased (Italian) Saints The Scarlet Church see's that all Saint's of all Christian, Hindu and other peaceful religions are seen as holy, and require veneration, they also believe in canonization of saint's inside the Scarlet Sect, which is seen as part of all the religions of the world. Canonized Saints *Alexander of Rome the Martyr, Assassination 2012 *Robbert of Maryland, Death 2012 *Cornelius Shultz, Unknown Category:Scarlet Church